hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Lunatic Playable Characters
The following Playable Characters (also referred to as Mysterious Playable Characters) can be bought or unlocked by opening Storage Lockers at the SPISMall in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese and activated via the profile menu. Bouapha Bouapha is bald and wears a green shirt with a pumpkin and the "no" symbol on it (a red circle with a line through it). He has blue pants, big eyes, a pointy nose, and no mouth. When he picks up hammers, he gets a red hammer in his left hand and can throw an unlimited amount of hammers. Named after someone who was once in Mike's class in college. He is the default character that you start out with. LunaChick Has a blue sun hat, and a green t-shirt with a flower on it. She also wears blue pants, and gardening boots. She has a silver megaphone in her right hand. She has big eyes, but they can only be seen when she does her "waiting" pose. When she picks up hammers, her appearance doesn't change, but she can now fire red beams out of her megaphone. She is the only character that is not based on an existing monster and is never mentioned anywhere else. She can be bought for 1000 coins at Cave & Peril at the SPISMall. Shtoopid Shroom He looks like a Shroomlord, except the green parts are changed to red. When he picks up hammers, his appearance doesn't change, but he can spit poison spores, which don't travel as far as anyone else's bullets and do their damage over time instead of instantly, making Shtoopid Shroom considerably weaker than the other characters. Completing a level with him earns the player a Gallery Goal. He can be bought for 1000 coins. MechaBouapha Looks like the MechaBouapha monster, except that he is red. When he picks up hammers, his appearance doesn't change and he can throw hammers. Unlike the monster, he can not roll up into a ball. He can be bought for 1000 coins at SPUTNIKS at the SPISMall. Dr. Lunatic He looks the same as the Dr. Lunatic boss does in the game. When he picks up hammers, his appearance doesn't change, but he can fire little electricity bolts, which will not only harm the monster they hit, but also random monsters close to it. You can get him by opening a certain locker. Happy Stick Man He looks the same as the Happy Stick Man mini-boss. When he picks up hammers, his appearance doesn't change, but he can shoot random types of bullets including Dr. Lunatic's electricity, the Mini-Sub missiles, and bubbles. You can get him by opening a certain locker. Notes *Even if you don't play as Bouapha, picking up a Power Armor will turn you into the Power Armor with Bouapha in it. *You can let the player take control of any monster by giving it Bouapha AI via an Editor Special. *Some monsters can't use special weapons when in Bouapha AI. Category:Dr Lunatic